Draco et sa nature profonde
by AmarillaTheOnlyOne
Summary: Draco est perturbé, il a des envies étranges... qu'il ne peut plus contrôler... il devra tout faire pour que ses parents ne le sachent jamais.


_**Avertissement :**_ **ceci est une histoire … particulière ? Bref c'est une relation sexuelle entre le personnage Draco Malfoy et … une Pomme Verte =3 Non Adeptes du principe, ne lisez pas ceci … ce n'est pas une bonne idée xD**.

Sur ceux : ENJOY !

Seul… il était enfin seul au manoir… Draco attendait ce moment depuis maintenant deux semaines. Il allait enfin pouvoir se délivrer de la pression qui pesait sur lui depuis quelques mois déjà. Il partit de son pas lent vers la cuisine où il se saisit d'une belle pomme verte et mûr puis rejoignit sa chambre. Il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé jusqu'au soir et se réjouissait profondément à cette idée, Lucius était parti saccager un village au Nord de Londres avec les mangemorts et Narcissa, qui avait refusé, était partie rendre visite à sa sœur Bellatrix et l'avait prévenu qu'elle allait surement rentrer tard, si elle rentrait. Il posât la pomme et sa baguette sur son bureau, puis fermât ses volets et revint s'assoir sur son lit. Il s'était beaucoup trop couvert à son goût, déjà il avait mis une cape alors qu'il ne sortirait pas… Il débouclât donc les attaches d'argent et laissât glisser la douce étoffe dans son dos, puis délaçât lentement ses chaussures et les enlevât délicatement. Draco tirât légèrement sur ses chaussettes et frissonnât lorsqu'elles passèrent au creux de ses pieds avant de tomber au sol. Il retirât également sa robe de sorcier et s'allongeât pour observer son torse nu, il était blanc… blanc et légèrement gonflé par ses muscles, il avait 16 ans et se trouvait plutôt musclé pour son âge, la blancheur de sa peau accentuait cette musculature naissante qu'il aimait regarder. Son regard glissât vers son nombril puis vers son pantalon noir, ce morceau de tissu faisait barrage à ce qu'il voulait voir, il l'enlevât donc avec la souplesse et la légèreté d'un chat qui bondit. Pour ce faire il cambrât son dos avant de se laisser retomber délicatement sur la couette. Il était presque nu à présent et pouvait presque voir ce qui l'intéressait, une bosse se présentait, reposant paisiblement sur son caleçon blanc. Draco l'observât et commençât à en dessiner le contour du bout du doigt, ce faisant il frissonnait et constatât que la bosse commençait à gagner en grosseur et en fermeté. Il posât la main dans le morceau d'étoffe blanc et continuât à dessiner le contour de sa chaire avec un plaisir plus intense dû à l'absence du sous-vêtement. Draco aimait beaucoup ses jeux solitaires et les filles ne l'intéressait guère, lui savait toujours quoi faire pour avoir du plaisir et au moins, il n'avait pas souvent mal à la tête. Chemin faisant, il finit par oublier de se contrôler et jouit dans le tissu blanc qui devint transparent au contact du fluide. C'était malin, il devait nettoyer maintenant, son regard se posât sur son bureau où reposaient se baguette et… la pomme. Un sourire en coin se dessinât sur son visage, il se levât, se saisit des deux objets et utilisât sa baguette magique afin de tout nettoyer puis fit tourner la pomme dans ses mains. Il se sentait vraiment très étrange d'avoir envie d'une pomme d'une telle façon, mais comme il était seul… oui, il devait arrêter de réfléchir et se concentrer sur le fait qu'il était seul au moins jusqu'au soir et que tout lui serait permis, sans éventualité de jugement. Lorsqu'il avait pris cette pomme dans la cuisine, il pensait vraiment la manger, mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé l'un de ses petits jeux solitaire, cette pomme avec sa jolie rondeur et son vert enivrant lui donnait une toute autre idée d'une réalisation d'une simplicité affolante puisque sa baguette était posée à côté de lui. Oui, cette jolie pomme lui faisait vraiment très envie… il reprit sa baguette magique, pratiquât un trou, une ''entrée'', dans le fruit, reposât sa baguette sur le bureau, retirât son dernier vêtement, repris place sur le lit, et observât la pomme. C'était décider, il le ferait. Draco s'immisçât délicatement dans le fruit et gémit au contact froid du jus qui imprégnait la matière granuleuse mais douce de la pomme. Il fermât les yeux et se délecta du va-et-vient fruité qu'il effectuait avec son tout nouveau jouet intime. Il se senti rougir en imaginant que ses parents le découvrait ainsi mais oublia vite sa gêne pour savourer pleinement l'instant. Draco n'eut pas le temps de jouet très longtemps avec le fruit car un nouvel orgasme commençait à le titiller. Il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de ne pas se retirer complètement de la pomme et bientôt, l'extrémité de son sexe fut de nouveau trempée dans sa propre semence. Draco se retira entièrement du fruit et en regardât l'intérieur où ondulait le liquide blanchâtre qu'il venait de produire. Il se demandait comment il allait s'en débarrasser sans que ses parents ne s'en rendent compte, son regard se portât sur un plan du domaine qui trônait sur son bureau. La forêt. Il allait la jetée dans la forêt. Il s'habillât donc à nouveau, partit jeter la pomme et revint dans sa chambre où il s'endormit. Le soleil filtrait par les volets clos quand il s'éveillât et les bruits et odeurs de cuisson qui lui parvenaient de l'étage du dessous lui prouvait que sa mère était rentrée, il dévalât les escaliers et rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine où elle lui annonçât qu'il serait de nouveau seul mais pour au moins 3 jours cette fois. Il lorgnât la bannette à fruits, elle débordait de pommes vertes et mûres. Parfait. Il allait bien s'amuser.

Fin ( ? )

Amarilla :P  
Peace & Kiss  
Keep Calm And Love Severus


End file.
